


don't wanna let you go

by hyacinth4maria



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth4maria/pseuds/hyacinth4maria
Summary: Today, Hajime wakes up to bright sunlight streaming through his window, far after his usual wake-up time.He has a second to irritadedly wonder why the curtains are drawn before he hears the faint singing coming from his kitchen and he remembers.-Hajime and his boyfriend delight in the snatches of time they can spend together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	don't wanna let you go

Haijume has settled into a routine for his mornings. 

He wakes up at 5:30 a.m, goes for a run around town, returns after an hour, showers, eats, then gets ready for work. 

He likes his routine, and he hates to disturb it. 

But not today. 

Today, he wakes up to bright sunlight streaming through his window, far after his usual wake-up time. 

He has a second to irritadedly wonder why the curtains are drawn before he hears the faint singing coming from his kitchen and he remembers. 

Tooru. 

Tooru is home. 

A smile grows on his face and instead of lazing on the bed like he'd been planning to do, he stands and follows that trilling voice. 

Just like they had been in his room, the living room and kitchen curtains are all drawn so his apartment is bathed in the yellow light of the morning. 

Tooru is cooking. Well, he's trying to. 

Hajime leans on the counter next to the stove and watches as Tooru tries to cook eggs. 

"You're cooking the eggshells with the egg, idiot."

Tooru huffs, "Well, I had to take matter into my own hands since it took you forever to wake up." 

"And whose fault was that?" Hajime raises an eyebrow. 

"...mine." Tooru relents. 

Hajime chuckles and then, simply because he can, he runs his hands through Tooru's tousled hair and presses a lingering kiss to his cheek. 

"Aww, Iwa-chan loves me!" Tooru teases, but his eyes are soft when he turns to Hajime. 

"You're so fucking annoying." Hajime grins. 

"Yeah, but you love me." Tooru sings as he flips an egg. 

"Maybe I won't if you continue opening all the curtains like that. I wanted to sleep in, you know."

He hadn't, but Tooru always makes him feel childish, even at 24, and he likes having something to banter over. 

Tooru, predictably, sticks out his tongue, "Lazy Iwa-chan and his lazy tendencies must be stopped. I'll make a firm man out of you, just you watch."

Tooru tries to point at Hajime with his spatula, but Hajime stop him before he can. "Bro, watch it."

Tooru gasps, bringing a hand to his lips with exagerated terror in his eyes. "Did you just call me bro?"

Knowing that this will begin one of his tirades, Hajime rushes to placate him, "No, no I said beau like boyfriend."

Tooru squints at him, a smile playing at his lips. "You better have, Iwaizumi Hajime, because I am not your bro and I don't want-"

Hajime cuts him off with a kiss, turning off the stove with his left hand (it was trash anyway) while his right squeezes Tooru's hip. Tooru giggles into the kiss, his fingers coming up to tangle themselves in Hajime's hair. Hajime presses him against the counter, but then Tooru pulls back to say, "I'm not forgiving you for calling me bro."

"You literally called me that yesterday, dumbass." Hajime flicks Tooru's forehead. 

"That was totally different, because it was in a ironic way, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Ironic, I'm not forgiving you for drawing all my curtains."

"Well, I'm not forgiving you for not letting me give you some Vitamin D. You're not the only one who can take care of people, okay?"

"Vitamin D?" Hajime raises an eyebrow suggestively only for Tooru to flush. 

"T-the Americans rotted your brain." Touru splutters, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Oh, please, Tooru, you rotted my brain before I even stepped foot overseas. And I'm sure you didn't spend all your time in Argentina not learning anything. I mean, just the other night-"

Touru shoves his chest weakly, laughing, "Shut up, Hajime, let me have my moment."

"No, no moments for you. You drew my curtains."

"Oh my God, shut up with the curtains! You know, they're technically mine, I bought them for you."

"No, it was a gift from your mother, not you." 

"Still belongs to my family." Tooru sticks his tongue out again.

Hajime rolls his eyes, tracing patterns into Tooru's waist as he snipes back, "By that logic, you should give me back all those alien figurines I bought you every year for your birthday. Since they're mine."

Tooru laughs again, "In your dreams, Iwa-chan."

"In your dreams!" Hajime barks, giggling when Tooru flusters. 

"Wha-why would I dream about that?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed, where I can have a mature conversation with my pillow since there's no one else to speak adult-ly with."

"You mean my pillow."

"Hajime, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." Tooru smiles softly, walking backwards towards the room. 

"You're going to trip." Hajime says, feeling warm and happy. 

"I won't." 

He does. 

When they end up back in bed, tangled in each other, Hajime confesses, "I missed you."

"Everyone did." Tooru says offhandedly, but his voice softens to add, "But I missed you the most."

Hajime laughs and pulls him into a kiss, because he can and because he wants to savour this moment before its gone. 

After all, they only have snatches of time together before their schedules stop aligning. 

But for now, they're here and they're together and they're in love. 

Hajime never does close the curtains, no matter how much he complains. 

Because he likes the way the sun looks in Tooru's hair and how it makes Tooru's eyes glow when he smiles, and Hajime has never minded the warmth that sight brings.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to a prompt of "iwaoi + curtains" on twitter, where i'm trying to expand my writing skill. if anyone wants to offer a prompt from my tweet, you can do so here: [♡](https://twitter.com/hyacinth4maria/status/1293018042448793600?s=19%5D)


End file.
